1. Field of the Invention
The invention disclosed and claimed in this application is directed to a support mechanism for supporting objects such as cabinets during installation of the objects on a vertical surface. Two of the supports can be utilized in such a manner so as to allow installation of the object by a single installer.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art devices for installation of objects such as cabinets on walls include an adjustable upright support having an adjustable carrier for supporting the cabinet. Such a device is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,533. This device is designed to hold cabinets in place before installation only on a level surface with level walls. This product has adjustments for correcting cabinet for level but not for plumb, which is detrimental for cabinet installation. This design is also bulky, utilizing too much space for tool storage and transportation, and also adds to the amount of tools needed by the installer rather than eliminating tools already needed for cabinet installation.
Another prior art device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,718,473 consists of a bracket securing the load and weight of the cabinet, but still requires more than one person to install cabinets correctly using a series of steps that are eliminated by the support device of this invention.